Architects and engineers have developed various windows, door, and window coverings in buildings for hundreds of years. Design of a window itself will usually include a way to open the window and then subsequently close the window. Similar aspects are also involved with doors and window coverings. A particular subset of window coverings is called window shutters. Window shutters may be designed to block, tune, or modulate light from coming through a window or may be designed to protect a window from severe weather. Common designs for shutters have also been around for hundreds of years.
In more modern designs, the manner in which the window shutter opens and closes may provide additional architectural or engineering features. For example, the window shutter itself may provide shade when opened or look aesthetically pleasing when in the open or closed position. However, various conventional designs of window shutters are typically clunky and somewhat difficult to operate even with motorized assistance.